


A perfect fit

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 22:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: I like it here, a lot.





	A perfect fit

Our tale starts in Merope Gaunt's dorm at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmistress Sayre is checking up on her.

Isolt asked, "Are you happy with the house you were sorted into?"

Merope smiled. "Yes, I feel that Thunderbird is the perfect fit for me."

Isolt said, "I'm glad to see you so happy. You're like a completely different girl from the one I met in that dismal house all that time ago."

Merope beamed, "I am a different girl and it's all thanks to you, Headmistress."

Isolt insisted, "Call me Issy, Merope."

Merope smirked. "Only when we're alone, I hope?"

Isolt nodded and grinned. "Of course, I wouldn't want any of my students to think I have a favourite."

Merope stated, "It's strange being here away from my father and brother, but I'm starting to think that I like it here and that I like you too, Issy."

Isolt replied, "I like you too, Merope."


End file.
